A column lock used in automotive vehicle usually comprises an electrical motor for controlling the movement of a bolt from a locking position to a rest position, in which the steering column is respectively blocked or unblocked which means free in rotation.
Such electrical steering column locks are placed in automotive vehicles for locking and unlocking the column lock, in an area where space is scarce and other elements (electronics, wires, etc.) are also implemented.
Therefore, there is a need for having an ESCL with high compactness.